


Star Crossed Balls

by weerus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Condoms, Crack, Deepthroating, Lube, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Romeo and Juliet References, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/pseuds/weerus
Summary: Jihoon and Seungcheol just wanted to get cheeky in school but their club leaders, Minghao and Mingyu, said otherwise.





	Star Crossed Balls

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fucking crack fic and honestly? i enjoyed writing this one so much asdnjkndf ENJOY MY MILD SARCASM IN THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> happy jicheol week!! i was gnna write for all days but due to my own procrastination and time schedule im only gonna post a few

On a normal school day of high school, students go in to sit through agonising classes and leave even more tired than when they woke up. Those who probably had no hobbies joined an after school club. Most of the after school clubs consisted of chess, anime (for the sad and lonely), writing club (though it turned into a corn tasting club out of all things), and of course, sports clubs.

 

The four most popular sports clubs: basketball, swimming, volleyball, and baseball club once lived in peace and tranquility until treason broke out in the volleyball and baseball club. Nowadays, the basketball and swimming club stay the fuck away from the two ‘cause they don’t want to be involved in drama that doesn’t concern them. Only the supposed master of club peace, Yoon Jeonghan, was able to stop the two clubs from fighting. But when the clubs needed him most, he vanished. Well, in reality he just laid down and slept during club activities.

 

One hundred days passed and the two leaders, Kim Mingyu of volleyball and Xu Minghao of baseball, quarrelled with one another to no end. Their endless fights raged on and seeped into personal business outside of club activities. Recently, new members had joined the ruckus: a second year named Lee Jihoon in the baseball club, and a third year named Choi Seungcheol in the volleyball club. The whole conundrum between the two sports clubs had affected the pair in question. One day, Jihoon had entered the volleyball gymnasium in a daze only to get a ball straight to his head by none other than Choi Seungcheol. The other went up to him to apologise profusely, before another ball served by Seokmin at the other side of the court hit him right in the noggin. As Seungcheol fell into the ground, it was like the old Shakespeare play ‘Romeo and Juliet.’ Jihoon and Seungcheol dramatically fell in slow motion as their heads were pelted with volleyballs. Seungcheol’s slow motion “Noooooo-” was the epiphany of this dramatic play before he collapsed, unconscious to the world.

 

But instead of a sad star crossed lovers’ death, the two would wake up in the infirmary and wonder what just happened. When both of them turned to their side miraculously at the same time, they screamed as they realised that they’ve been tossed to the same bed together. Again. The nurse had bandaged up their weak asses and plopped them onto the same bed because they were lowkey sick of their shit. However the nurse still lowkey wanted the pair to become a couple because, let’s face it, they’ve probably watched enough of sports anime to start and ship high school boys together.

 

Jihoon and Seungcheol’s skills in their respective sports were great, but the two had a lot to learn about separation in their academic atmosphere.

 

“But, I believe Jicheol can save the world,” the person sprawled on the bench narrated.

 

“Jicheol?” A cat eyed boy with pastel pink hair looked up from his manga. “Who?”

 

“The new recruits that Mingyu and Minghao got. You know, the star crossed lovers? I gave them this couple name ‘cause they’re together and all. Did you know that some girls around the school call us Jihan?”

 

“Hmm, that’s pretty sweet.” The boy nodded before he resumed his manga.

 

“Indeed.” A yawn coursed through the other person before he resumed his nap on the bench.

 

* * *

 

“Kim Mingyu!” A male with a grown out mullet erupted out at the top of his lungs to the entire cafeteria. “Where did you hide him?!” People cowered at the sound of Minghao’s screech. Groups of students merely looked away and went on with their own conversations, others snuck away and fled the cafeteria in fear of the possible fight that would emerge from the pair. The pair seemed to attract attention wherever they go, but brought trouble as well when together. 

 

Kim Mingyu, a giant who was scarfing down a chocolate muffin, only looked up at the other in question. “Who?” he asked, with stuffed cheeks.

 

Minghao, the angry dude, grabbed Mingyu by the collar and brought him up to his face. “You know  _ damn _ well who I’m on about. I know one of your members stole him and went off with him somewhere. You think you can get away with it just because he’s our best player, huh? Huh, punk?”

 

“Whoa whoa, calm down mate! I swear it wasn’t me this time! When Junhui stole Wonwoo as ransom last week, I swear it wasn’t on my hands!”

 

“Lies and more lies,” Minghao said with a deadpan tone. “Because of that ransom, we had to budget on new equipment just because you wanted more money for goddamn chocolate muffins.”

 

“Well… I guess I helped with smuggling Wonwoo through the hallways while he was sleeping, but it wasn’t my idea! And I swear, I didn’t tell anyone that I wanted Jihoon to be kidnapped… He’s a terrifying dude.”

 

Minghao looked at Mingyu up and down, before he let his shirt collar go. Usually, Mingyu was a bad liar and Minghao could tell when Mingyu lied because his speech pattern gets jittery, he wouldn’t make eye contact, he always laughed at unnecessary times, and so on. “Seems like you’re telling the truth for once. Fine, I believe you.” The tree thought he was safe until Minghao seized hold of his ear and hauled him away. “But you’re coming with me.”

 

“Ow, ow, ow-” Mingyu continuously yelped in pain. “Okay, fine but let me finish my muffin first!”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the campus, a couple stood and made out with each other in a dry, dusty and dirty equipment shed. The taller picked up the smaller like he weighed nothing and placed him down onto a lowered down vaulting box, never once detaching from the other. There was no battle for dominance like in other cliche fanfics, just gentle tongues that rubbed against one another. It was like a slow waltz dance on prom night. The pair swayed with each other and moved in unison, grasped onto any part of the other’s body to draw themselves in closer. 

 

Finally, after the pair disconnected for air, one of them expressed their concern. “Are you sure no one’s gonna find us here?”

 

“Don’t jinx it. No one comes by here often, don’t worry.”

 

“Okay, Jihoonie… But we better hurry up, lunch ends in half an hour.”

 

“That’s plenty of time for a quickie!” Jihoon, pulled away to unbutton the other’s shirt. “We hardly see each other nowadays. Who’s fault was it to enroll in weekend classes anyways?”

 

“Mine…” Seungcheol, the taller one, sighed. “Jihoon, you know well enough that I’m in my last year and I’m worrying about my grades.”

 

“And whose fault is it that we’re in two different clubs and never get to meet up because our club leaders hate each other?”

 

“Well, to be honest, I was always in the volleyball club until I met you… Did you forget that I’m a year above you?”

 

“I didn’t forget,  _ hyung _ .” The title gave Seungcheol nice tingles down his spine. Jihoon reached to Seungcheol’s black school trousers and began to undo them. He watched them fall until they stopped at Seungcheol’s knees, which showed the man’s burly thighs and impressive girth. “I mean… I’m just saying that it sucks that Minghao and Mingyu are always fighting with each other and they resent anyone who’s in the other club. Like last week how Mingyu thought it would be ‘totally hilarious’ to kidnap Wonwoo underneath Minghao’s nose for a ransom. Not to mention he roped Junhui into doing it with him, just because he knew that Junhui had a crush on Wonwoo.” Jihoon snaked his hand down Seungcheol’s underwear to palm his dick. He teased him, trailing his finger along the big bulge, which grew and throbbed with every action. Jihoon mouthed at the protruding object and breathed against its confinements, in which Seungcheol let out a soft gasp.

 

“Wait, h-how did you know about this?” the elder gasped out and clutched onto the soft locks of Jihoon’s chocolate brown hair. Jihoon’s fingers tucked onto the hem of Seungcheol’s underwear, before he also pulled them down and revealed his cock in all its glory.

 

“Oh, Joshua told me,” he said plainly. Jihoon didn’t waste a second as he held the base of Seungcheol’s cock and gave it small, kitten licks on the head. He caressed the slit with flat, heavy strokes using his tongue, as if it were a lollipop. His tongue licked the underside of the head and circled around it before Jihoon got braver and took in more of Seungcheol’s dick with his mouth.

 

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol quietly gasped out again and the grip in Jihoon’s hair grew tighter. He bucked his legs which push his dick down Jihoon’s mouth more. Not that Jihoon minded though; he lost his gag reflex ages ago. He slowly moved down Seungcheol’s length, tongue pressed firmly to the lower side, before he bobbed up again, letting his tongue purposely drag from the base back to the head.

 

Seungcheol cracked an eye open to see how Jihoon looked from his angle and he wasn’t disappointed. From his point of view, he could see how Jihoon continually took his cock in. He would stop to suck on the head while he pumped him with long strokes before he laid his tongue flat and took in his cock once again. Jihoon’s dainty but long fingers wrapped tightly around the shaft before Jihoon licked and slurped at the pre-cum that erupted from his slit. Seungcheol could  _ feel _ the warm wetness of Jihoon’s mouth; the texture of his tongue was smooth and pleasant. His mouth was hollow at times when his tongue dragged from top to bottom, but Jihoon’s small whines gave weak but satisfying stimulation to his dick. 

 

“Hm-! Jihoon, stop,” Seungcheol let out a shuddered breath when Jihoon slurped up more pre-cum from the slit. “That’s enough. I want to be in you now.”

 

Jihoon looked up at Seungcheol from his low angle while he slid his tongue from Seungcheol’s underside and back to his top, an action that Seungcheol reacted to with a low, animalistic groan. Jihoon let go of the other’s dick with a  _ plop _ from his mouth before he caressed the heavy thing in his hand. “Hmm… Do you really want that?” Jihoon purred as he pressed Seungcheol’s cock to his cheek. “I can just finish you off right now.”

 

“Pretty sure about that, Jihoonie.” Seungcheol pushed Jihoon’s head away from his cock, the latter pouting at the action. “Up you get, and bend over.”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “That’s not very nice.” Nonetheless he undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear, which revealed his equally hard dick and bubble butt.

 

“Yeah yeah. You got the lube?”

 

“Here,” Jihoon reached down to his black trousers on the floor and took out a packet of lube. “I touched myself before I went out so I should be prepared enough.”

 

“Aww, did widdle Jihoonie get impatient for me?” Seungcheol cooed in a mocking tone.

 

“S-Shut up! Don’t talk, just put it in already you weirdo.”

 

“Alright, calm down then,” Seungcheol nagged back while he squirted lube over his dick and along Jihoon’s rim. He experimented with Jihoon’s butt as he slid a finger inside, thus proving Jihoon’s point. It was looser than usual and when Seungcheol added in a second finger it slipped in easily. Meanwhile, Jihoon groaned in delight of finally having something other than his fingers or a dildo up his ass. Seungcheol’s long and calloused finger grazed his prostate ever so slightly, which made Jihoon jerk up, before Seungcheol withdrew his finger.

 

Finally, Seungcheol grabbed his dick, and positioned it to the entrance of Jihoon’s eager entrance. Just as he was about to desperately push the head in…

 

The door to the sports shed burst open and in came Minghao and Mingyu. Why the fuck-

 

“So this is where you two have been up to,” Minghao hissed with malice as he interrupted the narrator like they weren’t necessary. “Betraying me behind my back… I should’ve known.”

 

The pair were in a scramble to get their clothes on, faces crimson red that they were caught red handed. Mingyu’s face was equally red, his hands covered his face to avoid his team member’s and his boyfriend’s bare bottoms.

 

“Lee Jihoon!” Minghao roared out in anger, who even caused the half naked Jihoon to flinch in terror. “For now on, if I ever see you with Seungcheol ever again, you’re out of the baseball club, got that?”

 

Jihoon whipped his head around to face Minghao, his leg hopped around to fit through one trouser leg hole. “W-What? Minghao, he’s my boyfriend! You can’t do that to me!”

 

“It’s either the club or your precious boyfriend sweetie,” Minghao seethed in bitterness. Not patient enough to wait for Jihoon to button up his trousers and vest, he pulled him away from the two volleyball members. 

 

Jihoon flailed around in Minghao’s vice grip, but to no avail. He turned back to Mingyu outside the sports shed and Seungcheol, who peeked around the corner. “Seungcheol!” Jihoon cried out in a dramatic manner and reached out his hand towards Seungcheol. He knew it wouldn’t work and that Seungcheol was too far away to even help, but this is a crack fic so we need to add in some drama one way or another.

 

“Jihoon!” Seungcheol yelled back, distraught that his love was being stolen away from him. It was like the ending of Romeo and Juliet, but high school sports club version.

 

“Man, I hate looking at him but I love watching him go,” Mingyu commented slyly, as he stared at Minghao’s fine ass. “Hey, tomorrow wanna prank call them and tell them that there’s aliens invading the school?”

 

Seungcheol only glared at his supposed ‘team leader.’ Oh if only he stayed as the team leader for the volleyball club.

 

* * *

 

The next school day at 9am, Seungcheol sat with head down, agitated and tormented at his desk. His purple haze of anger resonated throughout the classroom and filled everyone with dread. Some people who sat around Seungcheol fidgeted in their seats and wanted to get away from him in fear that he might transform into the Hulk and destroy everything. Others merely gossiped that Seungcheol was a dragon in disguise and he wanted a maiden sacrifice in order for his anger to be satiated. Everyone in the class was terrified of the normally friendly Seungcheol’s sudden attitude change. All except Jeonghan and Joshua. The two were the only ones who knew that Seungcheol didn’t get laid yesterday and his testosterone levels were skyrocketing right now.

 

It was Jeonghan who went up to the sulky Seungcheol first, Joshua was too busy engrossed in his manga about a horse race across America to get Jesus’s corpse parts. “What’s wrong little buddy? Sports captains got you red handed again?”

 

Seungcheol only grunted in response.

 

“Hmm, I see.”

 

“Something needs to be done about that, isn’t that right Joshua?”

 

Joshua, who wasn’t listening, looked up from his manga. “What?”

 

“We have to do something with the captains now. Are you with me?”

 

“Hmm. I guess. As long as it doesn’t take long. I still have 24 volumes to go until I reach the next part of this series.” Joshua slid a bookmark in the pages of the manga. “Did you know that the next protagonist has 4 balls?”

 

“That’s nice I guess,” Jeonghan answered, unphased by the pure absurdity of what Joshua just said. “Well then, see you Cheol! Be sure to look at your messages, okay?”

 

Seungcheol only grunted again as Jeonghan and Joshua left to do their scheme. It was not until lunch break that Seungcheol moved from his seat. He didn’t budge from his seat as a different class entered the room and started to learn, nor the class after that one. Even the teachers didn’t want to disturb the moody man for fear of being hurt. Seungcheol sat up, groggy from having an angry 2 hour nap. He saw a recent from Jeonghan, sent 10 minutes ago.

 

**Jeonghan:** hey, when ur awake come along to the 2nd floor left wing

**Jeonghan:** and quickly. theyre angry.

 

_ Who’s they? _ Seungcheol didn’t understand the cryptic message, but he trudged along to the destination anyway. There, he saw Jeonghan leaning against the wall and playing with some noisy keys while Joshua sat on the floor cross legged and reading manga again. The door near Jeonghan had some angry bangs resonating from the inside, accompanied with an equally angry “Fuck off Mingyu, don’t touch me! Dirty bastard!”

 

“What’s going on here…?” Seungcheol questioned, still groggy.

 

“Well,” Jeonghan smirked, “let’s just say that sports club has been cancelled for today.”

 

“Is that so?” someone said behind Seungcheol and he promptly jumped in surprise. He turned to see  _ his _ precious Jihoon who seemed to have popped up from nowhere. “I got your message by the way. What do you need me, and I suppose Seungcheol too, for?”

 

“Oh, nothing.” Jeonghan hummed. “A little birdie just told me that you two need more time between yourselves, that’s all.”

 

Two objects clicked together in Seungcheol’s brain and his mind’s thought process worked once more.  _ Jeonghan you smart bastard. _ “Okay, are we done here? We have about 40 minutes of lunch break left.” He turned to Jihoon, who was typing on his phone. “You coming, Jihoonie?”

 

“Yeah, lead the way. I already ate my lunch so I’ll just tag along,” he said, still on his phone.

 

“Well. See you.” Seungcheol stuck his elbow out for Jihoon as on queue for something. Automatically, Jihoon’s left hand clung onto Seungcheol’s firm arm while he typed away with his right. The pair walked down the hall, practically glued at the hip.

 

Jeonghan only watched as the two disappeared around the corner. “Run along now, children. Be free.”

 

“Jeonghan, I still don’t understand how you got a hold of the janitor’s keys. How- ” Joshua was cut off by a loud slam on the other side of the janitor’s closet, although the pair trapped inside were eerily quiet now. “How did you pull that off?”

 

“Because this is a crack fic, and that information is unnecessary for me to explain to you guys, isn’t?” Jeonghan said to  _ you _ , the reader. 

 

“Jeonghan... What the fuck are you on about?”

 

“Nothing for your concern, to say the least. Now, Joshie, do you still have that 30 minute long loop of the Careless Whisper instrumental?”

 

Joshua shot him a very confused look. “Y-yes, why’s that?”

 

* * *

 

Imagine if Careless Whisper played on a loop while Seungcheol pulled Jihoon into an empty classroom, slammed him against the closed door and captured his lips in a hungry kiss as if he hadn’t seen Jihoon in months. He slinked his hands around Jihoon and squeezed his ass tightly, which urged a desperate moan from Jihoon. Jihoon jerked his hips upwards with every squeeze and fondle from Seungcheol’s sturdy hands. He rolled his hips against Seungcheol’s leg, his hard on rubbing constantly against its fabric jail. Their fiery kiss only ended when Seungcheol needed to breathe, and Jihoon let out a husky sigh when Seungcheol’s hand glided down further down his backside. One hand crept up his shirt and caressed his smooth and silky back, while the other slithered down Jihoon’s pants. He teased the rim of Jihoon’s hole ever so slightly, he dipped a finger inside and then pulled out to rub the rim teasingly.

 

“Sorry, I’m just so impatient right now baby,” Seungcheol gruffed in a throaty voice, which sent  _ wonderful _ tingles down Jihoon’s back. The finger inside Jihoon’s ass suddenly turned into two fingers and Jihoon groaned at the sensation of being stretched. It wasn’t a bad feeling, it was a balance between pain and pleasure - and the pleasure of the stretch usually took over. It was a tad bit dry without lube though.

 

“I-it’s okay,” Jihoon huffed out, breathless from the sensations all over his body. Being sandwiched between a door and an impatient boyfriend was already hard work for him. “I missed your touch so much, Seungcheol. You can do whatever you want to me.” Jihoon reached in for another short peck on Seungcheol’s lips, to which the other happily complied. “Because I just want you inside me.”

 

Seungcheol didn’t reply to that with words. Instead, he growled animalistically and carried Jihoon to the nearest empty desk in the bare classroom. He flipped him over so that Jihoon’s back was faced towards him and rutted against Jihoon’s clothed ass like a dog in heat. “I missed this so much,” Seungcheol grunted, his cock strained in his pants. “Do you have the stuff?”

 

“Left pants pocket,” Jihoon murmured, and shook his butt to grind against the other’s equally impatient hard on. Seungcheol reached down and found a condom and a small packet of lube tucked into Jihoon’s pocket.  _ Always leave it to Jihoonie for the preparation. _ Seungcheol smirked to himself. 

 

He tore the small packet of lube open and smeared it all over the outside of Jihoon’s ass before he thrusted in two fingers to spread it inside. The two slid in quickly with the earlier preparation and additional lube. Jihoon hummed and moved his hips in a circular motion as Seungcheol’s fingers stayed snug in him. Just as Jihoon was desperate for motion, he threw his head back with a gasp as Seungcheol added in a third and pressed against his prostate without warning. Seungcheol was being oddly patient with Jihoon as he didn’t move his fingers, rather he crooked his fingers and watched as Jihoon squirmed and groaned by himself. Jihoon was a wriggly mess underneath Seungcheol and the view alone broke him out of his trance. 

 

“I love watching you squirm around my fingers and everything,” he tore open the condom and rolled it onto himself, stretching out the material to be comfy on his dick, “but I want to be inside you now.”

 

Jihoon swayed his ass around in a provocative manner. “Come on then. Give it to me.”

 

Eager to indulge himself once again, he aligned his cock to Jihoon’s asshole. He pushed in and the moan that Jihoon let out was like an angel’s choir, except for porn. He continued to push in until he was bottomed out inside Jihoon, who was a perfect fit around him.

 

“Damn, I missed this Jihoon.” Inside Jihoon was the tightest thing ever. No fleshlights that Seungcheol owned could beat this. “You’re so tight around me. We’re a perfect fit together.”

 

“J-Just move already,” Jihoon replied and gripped onto the school desk for leverage. He let out a surprised noise when Seungcheol grabbed Jihoon’s hips and moved suddenly, his long, thick, and hard cock throbbing in excitement. Seungcheol didn’t waste any time as he began to fuck into Jihoon with force. Jihoon let out a strangled moan and his hole subconsciously clenched around Seungcheol’s cock, gripping around his dick like heavenly feeling. The slick sounds of their thrusts echo around the room, every push of Seungcheol’s dick rubbing at Jihoon’s prostate.

 

“ _ Ah _ \- fuck, so  _ good _ ,” Jihoon moaned louder than before, his hands clenching the desk for dear life. If Seungcheol was in his right state of his mind, he would’ve been worried about being heard by anyone outside, but with every sound of skin slapping, every  _ schlop sound _ made when he entered Jihoon, Seungcheol couldn’t give a damn in the world.

 

The pre-cum that dripped from Jihoon’s cock dripped into a small puddle underneath the pair. His sounds wavered with every sharp jab from Seungcheol, the other thrusting heavily from time to time to emphasise his impatience. It had been so long since Seungcheol felt this feeling of pleasurable bliss before. He fucked into Jihoon so hard with sheer force that he swore he heard the desk grind against the wooden floor boards. 

 

“Good, yeah?” Seungcheol whispered into Jihoon’s ear as he bent over, his broad chest against Jihoon’s clothed back. “You’re feel so good around me Jihoonie, so tight, so warm, so  _ perfect _ .” His hot breath hit the shell of Jihoon’s ear. He immersed himself in Seungcheol’s whispers, his back arched from the euphoric feeling that originated near his ear. 

 

When Seungcheol started to bite, lick and nibble at Jihoon’s ear, he felt his ass clench so hard while Seungcheol thrusted in and out of him. Jihoon let out surprised, but turned on grunts of pleasure as Seungcheol played with his ear. Face scrunched in pleasure accompanied with teeth that bit his lower lip, Jihoon came from sensory overload. His ass clamped around Seungcheol’s cock as he continued to have a orgasm that almost made his eyes roll to the back of his head. He shot out whatever sexual tension that had built up from the past 2 weeks, cum splattering like wet paint all the floor beneath the desk the two were on. Seungcheol continued to fuck into the oversensitive Jihoon until he felt the heat in his stomach rise. He chased his own orgasm and fucked into Jihoon without rhythm, the latter gasping from oversensitivity as his sweet spot continued to get rubbed. Finally with a low grunt Seungcheol stilled while he grabbed onto Jihoon’s hips tightly and finished into the condom, his cock throbbing inside. 

 

The pair realised the mess they made once they came down from their orgasm high. “Oh. Shit. Seungcheol,” Jihoon spoke up first. “Oops?” He gestured down to the floor, which was practically stained with Jihoon’s semen. Seungcheol waved his hand, as if saying “Eh, just leave it.”

 

Seungcheol grabbed the base of his cock alongside the hem of the condom before he slid out of Jihoon almost torturously. When he tied a knot on the condom and chucked it in a nearby bin, he checked his phone for the time. “There’s still 20 minutes of lunch break left. It’ll dry up… probably.” 

 

The two dressed themselves. “Wanna hang out on the giant bean bags in the library and cuddle until lunch is over?”

 

“Yeah, sounds cool,” Jihoon replied while he buttoned his shirt up.

 

* * *

 

After an announcement from the headmaster that students must  _ not _ engage in sexual intercourse in classrooms and leave it as a mess, school activities resumed as normal. The after school clubs also resumed as planned. Although, new things arrived with the two certain clubs, namely volleyball and baseball. The team captains never bat an eye at each other. No quarrels were made. No contact was made. Mingyu and Minghao just pass by each other and never interact, as if they had never met each other.

 

In one afternoon, Jihoon and Seungcheol were late for club meetings and ran alongside one another. They kissed each other farewell before they had to disperse to their own clubs. Jihoon’s was along the field out in the open, while Seungcheol’s was in a gymnasium shared with the basketball club who used it at an earlier time.

 

As Seungcheol arrived to the gymnasium, he saw that Mingyu was being as chaotic as ever with his team. Mingyu only caused distress when he created hazardous accidents like when he accidentally tipped over a trolley of volleyballs and they tripped up Seokmin, or when he got a jump serve straight for his face by Seungkwan and his nose bled for ages. Nothing was new with Mingyu.

 

“Hey, sorry for being late.” he panted, out of breath.

 

“Seungcheol! I didn’t think you would make it on time for a second!” Mingyu greeted him. “We’re just practicing setting at the moment. Is it okay if you just pair up with Junhui for this warm up?” Seungcheol agreed to this and Junhui, who was just sitting on the benches next to the them, waved at him.

 

Seungcheol locked into his position and prepared to receive Junhui’s underarm serve before the latter surveyed around and went up to him. “Hey, do you know what happened to Mingyu and Minghao since yesterday? Jeonghan told me to ask you for questions.”

 

He only gave Junhui a very confused look. “What?”

 

“Mingyu’s been funny every since yesterday, especially to my friend Minghao. You know Minghao, right?” Seungcheol nodded. “Yeah. Minghao refused to tell me why he was gone all lunchtime yesterday. When I got my leads that he was with Mingyu, I asked him about yesterday and he avoided the topic completely! So you know what happened?”

 

Seungcheol only gave him another confused look. “Sorry… I don’t know what’s going on either. All I know is that Jeonghan did something to them, I guess. Try asking Joshua?” It appeared as if there was something new with Mingyu after all.

 

Junhui made a noise of validation, before he went back to his position. “I tried to find Joshua, but apparently he has a ‘significant other’ now.” Seungcheol looked at Junhui in confusion, before a volleyball clumsily hit him square in the face.

 

When Jihoon dashed across the field to meet his teammates, he expected Minghao to scold him for being 30 seconds late as per usual. But to his amazement, Minghao didn’t yell at him. “It’s okay Jihoon, not everyone is perfect,” was his only explanation. The ace player only gazed at Minghao as if he were an alien. Not only that, Minghao  _ asked _ his fellow members to carry equipment out. Soonyoung, Hansol and Chan all agreed to help out with the equipment while Wonwoo and Jeonghan talked to Minghao about game plans for next season.

 

“Jeonghan,” Jihoon nudged to Jeonghan, who was about to take a nap after their pep talk, “is there something weird going on with Minghao? Did something happen with him and Mingyu perhaps?”

 

“Hmmm. Something suspicious is definitely going on between these two,” Jeonghan said contently. “Oh, but that’ll be another story written for another time. I’m not the one in charge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yoon Jeonghan.  
> He knows.  
> He knows what happened.  
> It wasn't Weerus who wrote this fic. You thought it was Weerus, but it was I! Yoon Jeonghan!  
> ...  
> Happy Jicheol Week :)


End file.
